myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Mystery
By Wolfblaze And Patchfeather 17:32, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Chapter one By Wolf It was Halloween for Whiteflower, Spottedwing, Patchfeather, Wolfpaw, Shadepaw, and Firepaw. They were leaving there house, which they called NightClan, and were on there my to walmart for Whiteflower to make there costumes. "Well, that's all we need." Said Patchfeather, when they returned. "What do you all want to dress up as for Halloween?" Asked Whiteflower, getting ready to make the costumes. "I'm going as Bluestar!" Said Spottedwing, quickly, as did she thought another cat would say they wanted to be Bluestar. Soon, the Bluestsr costume was done. Patchfeather grinned, "I'm going as a bag!" "A bag? are you sure?" Asked Firepaw, thinking that was a different costume. Patchfeather nodded, and Whiteflower got to work. Soon, the bag costume was done. "I'll be a blade of grass, like, since that's what you see here all the time!" Said Wolfpaw, with pride. Whiteflower nodded, but gave Wolfpaw a look. Soon, Wolfpaw had a costume. "I'll be Firestar!" Said Shadepaw. Whiteflower smiled, and made the costume. "And can I have a pumpkin costume?" Asked Firepaw. Whiteflower nodded, and made Firepaw's costume, and her own, which was a..white flower... Firepaw wasn't sure if she knew that. It was almost Halloween night, time to trick-or-treat. Later that night, Firepaw and the others walked away from there house NightClan, looking for candy. Soon, they found all kinds of candy, and three mean cats. "Oh, no." Said Spottedwing, rolling her eyes. "It's Shiningleaf, Goldenleaf, and Softpelt." "Okay, everyone let's go away from this place." Said Wolfpaw, turning away. "Hey, we dare you do into that house." Said Goldenlight. Firepaw looked up to see the scariest house on the block. "No way! That place,is haunted." Said Shadepaw. "NightClan cats! Can't even go into a dumb old house." Softpelt said. Firepaw lost it, there and then. "We're not scared, we will go in, right now, come on everyone." Firepaw said. "Firepaw, this is a bad idea. We know we're brave, they don't have to know too." Soda Patchfeather. But Firepaw shook his head. "We're going in. Come on everybody!" He walked in. The others, not knowing what else to do, followed the mad apprentice. Firepaw heard The cats making happy noises from outside. "You should go." Said a voice. "What was that Shadepaw?" Firepaw asked, looking around at the old house, it was not a scary house, only an old house. "I didn't say anything." Said Shadepaw "Then who was it?" Said Firepaw. Most people shook there heads. Firepaw got scared. "P-P-Patchfeather w-w-was i-it y-y-y-you?" He asked. "It was not me." Said Patchfeather. "It was me." Said the same voice, that was not the voice of any of Firepaw's friends. "Let's turn around." Said Whiteflower. "No, not yet." Said Firepaw. The brave apprentice took a step closer. Bats flew right in front of where Firepaw was standing, he backed up. Wolves that were nowhere to be seen howled, a strange howl. There were tons of voices, with no one to say things. The lights turned on, and Firepaw looked up, only to see skeletons hanging down, Firepaw couldn't be sure, but it looked like one moved. The lights turned out. Bats attacked the group, voices came form no where, pumpkin faces moved. "It's time for you to leave our house, thank you for coming, we mean you know harm, but this place it not helping you." Said a kind voice. "Let's go then." Said Patchfeather, and the group left. Firepaw's teeth were chattering as he left the haunted house, but he did his best to look brave, so that the cats who had dared them would not know how scared he was. But when he left, he found that the cats-and his and his friends candy-were gone. Chapter 2 Patchfeather looked around quickly for the candy, this wasn't good. Spottedwing fallowed his lead, her blue tail tip disappeared under a dark bush. She reappeared with cobwebs stuck in her blue fur. Whiteflower's eyes were wide, very wide. She breathed in quick. "What? WHAT!?" she snarled. "That Shiningleaf took the candy!" she screeched kicking a pumpkin so it's guts flew out everywhere. "Whiteflower calm down!" Shadepaw yowled. "Don't tell me to calm down!" she hissed to the ginger cat. "What are we going to do now?" Stonepaw asked, scratching the ground with a paw. "It's too late to get more from the houses." Wolfpaw added. "Lets go to walmart again and just buy some candy for ourselves." Spottedwing began to walk to the store. "NO!" Whiteflower yowled. "I did not spend two hours of my time making these costumes, AND THEN, spend aaalllll ''night walking around in freezing weather, go into a dumb hunted house, just to have it stolen from ''them!" she snarled one of her white petals fell to the ground. "So what are you saying we should do?" Patchfeather asked wary. Whiteflower always had extreme dumb ideas that always resulted in injure or death. Whiteflower shook her head. "I don't know... but we have to find them." "And how are we going to do that?" Firepaw asked. Whiteflower's eyes narrowed. "I know where they live, and you know what leads to their house?" Whiteflower asked. "Oh-no Whiteflower not them." Patchfeather shook his head. "OH yes." she meowed. "What are we talking about?" Shadepaw asked. Whiteflower's fur was spiky and she looked insane. "Zip lines." Chapter 3 "Not zip lines, please Whoteflowe, not Siplines." Patchfeather said. "Zip lines it is." she said. The group ended up near the town Zip lines. "Can we take a car instead?" Asked Firepaw, Whiteflower nodded slowly, and the group jumped into the car parked near the zip lines. "Take the wheel Patchfeather!" Said Spottedwing. Patchfeather drove, the thing was, Patchfeather was not known for being great at driving, the car sped downtown, Firepaw held on to the car, trying to make sure, he doidn't fall out, as the car went from lane to lane. Whiteflower drove part of the way, Patchfeather drove, even Shadepaw and Wolfpaw drove, Firepaw closed his eyes, and hung on tight. "here we are." Said Whoteflower, looking insane. Patchfeather looked inside, followed by Firepaw, when Firepaw looked in the window, he was almost scared to say, "The cats aren't here, and are candy isn't." But, he did. And Whhiteflower looked off into the night. "Let's look for them then, we will have to find them if we want are candy back." She said. "O still think Walmart was a good plan." Spottedwing said. "Me too." siad Wolfpaw. "And me." Said Shadepaw. Firepaw nodded, Patchfeather did not say a word. Firepaw sniffed for the sect of the csts, soon, he found it. "I smell them." He said. "There this way" Chapter 4 Patchfeather, Stonepaw, Firepaw, Spottedwing, and Shadepaw crashed through the dark forest after the insane Whiteflower. "Whiteflower stop!" Stonepaw yowled after the petal faced she-cat. "MAKE ME!" came the reply. Spottedwing shook her head. "We could have just gone to walmart..." Firepaw rolled his eyes. "I knew this was gonna happen." Patchfeather tripped, so did everyone else, they landed in pies. Spottedwing looked shocked and grossed out. Firepaw, Shadepaw, and Stonepaw were happily lapping it off each others fur. Shadepaw slipped into a stream. "Ah!" he yowled when he got out, his paws were white again, not ginger like Firestar. Then above them, they heard giggles. He glanced up with his pie covered face. Three pairs of eyes were looking on them. "Nice fur!" Softfur chuckled. Whiteflower let out a roar and leaped into the tree. Category:Spoof Category:Patchfeather